


A Wreath of Myrtle and Roses

by shinigami714



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Fluff, M/M, Photography, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigami714/pseuds/shinigami714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean asks Aidan to model for his shoot, and Aidan's pretty psyched about it, until he sees the other models.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wreath of Myrtle and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Oh what? Apparently I write RPF now? Curse you hobbit fandom, curse you. I'm filling my own prompt on the Hobbit Kink Meme, because I'm impatient and finally stopped denying my love for this pairing. Also once again, damn it, damn it, damn it.

Aidan had been completely nervous when he first signed on for the Hobbit. He knew it was big, and seriously, he really didn’t want to screw things up. However most of his nerves calmed instantly when he met the rest of the cast. There were moments of course, where he felt awed by someone. And let’s face it, the first time he met Sir Ian McKellen he gaped at him like a dead fish. But these feelings passed quickly, and he ended up feeling right at home with everyone else around him.

And then Dean O’Gorman had walked in. He’d been apprehensive when he heard someone else was going to play Fili. Wouldn’t it be awkward for a new person to just suddenly join in? It wasn’t. Dean was all smiles, friendly as can be, confident, and Aidan couldn’t take his eyes off him. They became fast friends, but still Aidan had a really difficult time looking him in the eye. And he always grinned nervously in his presence. Dean just seemed so composed, all of the time. And Aidan, well, he couldn’t shut up. He had a habit of rambling on when his nerves kicked in. Though everyone on set just thought that was him, because he was always around Dean, and he was always rambling around Dean. 

He had to get over his fears while filming for the most part. And that one scene, on the mountain pass, was the worst. They filmed it so many times, just because Aidan couldn’t bring himself to actually look at Dean’s face. But then, when he finally had, it was the last take they filmed. The sight stole Aidan’s breath away. Dean’s eyes were just…incredible. He knew he’d been stuck in place, looking at him for almost a minute after ‘cut’ had been hollered. Then Dean had winked at him, like he always did, and Aidan nearly felt his stomach drop into the ground. The more he hung around Dean the harder he fell. 

Aidan was pretty sure it was hopeless. Dean never showed any signs of interest, mind you Aidan did his best not to as well. But when Dean asked him to be a model, for a shoot he was doing, Aidan felt his heart jump with hope. He was ecstatic. If Dean wanted him as a model, he must at least find him a little attractive, right? He didn’t sleep the night before, and the next morning he knew he had bags under his eyes. But he showed up to Dean’s studio in a good mood all the same. 

It was immediately dampened when he walked in. There were tons of models. All men too, and a lot of them Aidan figured were way more attractive and definitely way more built. He saw Dean in a corner arranging someone’s clothes and putting finishing makeup touches on their body and Aidan felt a deep ache in his gut. It was pretty obvious his friend had only asked him to model because he well, needed a model.

Before he knew it Dean had greeted him quickly and handed him his costume. He’d put it on slowly, unsure quite how to place it, and walked out of the changing area with the shirt open around his chest. Dean walked over and buttoned it up, while he arranged everything else where he wanted it. Aidan might not have thought it strange if Dean hadn’t immediately walked over to another model and unbuttoned his shirt. And who the heck was that guy without a shirt on at all? Aidan felt completely hopeless. He passed the time chatting with Adam and Graham, while trying not to watch Dean photograph the others with great interest. 

Of course his eyes always betrayed him, slipping over to Dean’s focused form, which moved with purpose as he positioned his camera and arranged things just how he wanted. Most of the other models had left by the time Dean got around to doing solo shots of Aidan. He was last, and by now felt exhausted and upset, emotionally drained. He zoned out when Dean arranged his clothing and props just right, but did his best to focus when Dean started taking photos. Still he couldn’t help occasionally biting his lip and timidly glancing to where Dean stood. He felt oddly exposed with only a camera lens between him and his friend. It was different than acting, a lot different. Occasionally Dean would tell him to do something specific, or turn a certain way, but for the most part he just let Aidan shift and stand naturally.

It was getting late and they were alone now, as the last of the other models shut the door behind him on his way out. Aidan glanced at it briefly then found his eyes trailing back over to Dean ever so slightly. He looked at him for a while, studying his movements, when suddenly Dean stilled, and tilted his head to the side of his camera. Dean’s eyes were boring into his, and Aidan quickly looked away, breathing far quicker than he had been before. He heard the camera click a few more times and allowed himself to relax, closing his eyes slightly. He stood still until Dean spoke suddenly.

“Alright, I think we’re done!” Dean said, his unique accent pulling Aidan from his thoughts. Dean was looking at his camera, flipping through some of the shots he’d taken with interest. 

“Okay, I, uh…I’ll go get changed,” Aidan voiced before walking back to the change room. He heard Dean mumble something incoherent behind him as he walked away. Aidan took his time, washing the dirt and fake blood from his skin, before he figured it was time to leave. When he rounded the corner, Dean was sitting at a table, his laptop out and he called over to him.

“Want to see some of the shots?” Dean asked, turning his head slightly towards him. Aidan froze. No, actually, he didn’t really want to see them. It would only serve as a reminder that Dean thought of him as just another model.

“Um…yeah okay,” was what came out instead. He walked over and Dean stood, giving him the chair. Before he even had a chance to settle properly, Dean had twisted the chair around and pushed it hard back into the desk, his arms on either side of him.

“What’s up with you today?” Dean asked, his eyes fierce. Aidan looked anywhere but at him, his eyes shifting nervously around, until they settled on Dean’s collar bone.

“Nothing, don’t know what you’re talking about,” Aidan said and his hands gripped the armrests tightly.

“Hey, look at me,” Dean requested, but Aidan couldn’t. 

“Aidan, look at me,” Dean ordered this time, and Aidan closed his eyes briefly before looking up at Dean’s blue ones. Even though Dean was a bit smaller in stature and height, in that moment, Aidan felt tiny in comparison.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked, concern evident on his face. For the first time in a long while, Aidan had absolutely nothing to say. His voice wasn’t working at all, and normally in a situation like this he would be talking about anything and everything.

“You can tell me anything Aidan. I won’t judge you, you know that,” Dean said, and he smiled just a bit, and winked slightly. Aidan licked his lips and looked down briefly, before focusing on those beautiful blue eyes again. 

“I’m in love with you,” Aidan said. And he barely had time to notice any reaction on Dean’s face because Aidan was looking down and grinning his stupid nervous smile while words poured out of his mouth again.

“Heh, uh…silly isn’t it. Look I know you don’t like me like that, I get it, it’s totally cool. And I absolutely don’t want you to be weirded out by me, or anything like that, so let’s just forget it and,” Aidan rambled, but Dean cut him off abruptly.

“Aidan, shut up,” he uttered, and suddenly Dean was turning the chair again so he faced the computer.

“Look at the photos,” Dean voiced, and Aidan figured he was trying to change the topic as fast as possible. Anything to stop the awkward moment they’d just had. So Aidan sighed, and started scrolling through them. They were really good of course, Dean was a great photographer. But the more shots he saw of other guys the more upset he felt.

“How many photos are there of each model?” Dean asked him. Aidan was confused by the question. It seemed kind of irrelevant but he noticed most had around the same number of shots and figured he’d humor Dean, especially since he had most likely royally screwed up their friendship.

“Ten…twelve maybe,” Aidan muttered, and he continued to scroll down. He startled and jumped in the chair when he felt Dean’s hot breath on his neck.

“And how many are there of you?” Dean whispered next to his ear. Aidan shivered, and paused for a moment. He scrolled through the rest of the other models to the first shot of him. There were about ten taken in a similar fashion to the rest of the models, but Aidan realised that they didn’t finish there. He scrolled down for several rows, as more and more photos showed up, various different angles, close-ups, distance shots. His eyes widened when a shot of just his closed eyes showed up. He clicked on it and the full image filled the screen. Every freckle on his face was visible, and his eyelashes stood out dark on his skin. Aidan swallowed nervously when Dean moved a hand to key through the rest on full screen. Aidan blushed when his jaw came up, followed by just his lips. There were at least ten shots of his eyes looking everywhere. Down, up, distant, and one where he was looking directly at Dean. There were photos of his hands, fingers, his thighs, and an embarrassing number of his neck and around the collar of the shirt he had worn.

“How many Aidan?” Dean asked again. Aidan was beyond surprised.

“I-I’m not sure, a lot,” he managed to stutter.

“Two hundred and four,” Dean answered for him before he turned the chair a bit to look in Aidan’s eyes.

“Now, what reason could I possibly have for taking so many of you?” Dean asked him, and Aidan fidgeted and entangled his fingers together in his lap.

“I’m a bad model?” he joked with a little smile. Dean smiled back and rested his hands on the armrests, his face right in front of Aidan’s.

“Idiot,” Dean said, and then he was kissing him. They kept their eyes open as their lips moved against each other slowly. Aidan could feel one of Dean’s hands in his hair, tightening in his curls and his other one was running over the top of his thigh. When Dean licked along his lower lip Aidan’s lashes fluttered down against his cheeks and he gasped. Oh yes, this was perfect. Dean was kissing him hard now, his tongue in his mouth, his teeth occasionally nipping at his lips. He finally pulled back, leaving Aidan panting for breath and feeling thoroughly ravished. Dean looked at him for a moment, before running the hand in his hair along his jawline, then to his open lips, where he pressed his thumb between them and across Aidan’s tongue. When he pulled it away a line of spit connected them and Dean’s eyes hardened as he reached blindly for his camera. He balanced it in one hand, taking shot after shot as Aidan looked away embarrassed.

“Look at me,” Dean voiced, and when he did, Dean was smirking at him and breathing deeply while he looked through the lens.

“So perfect,” Dean spoke, and he was kneeling on the chair between Aidan’s legs to get a better angle. When he finally pulled the camera away it was to ask another question.

“Will you model for me again, nude?” Dean asked, and Aidan knew he was flushing at the mere thought. Dean chuckled a bit at his expression.

“I won’t show anyone. Promise. Just for me,” he insisted and moved, holding out a hand to pull Aidan from the chair. Aidan took it. 

He let Dean lead him back to the middle of the studio and watched as the other set up a comfortable amount of blankets on the ground for sitting, then turned to look at him. Aidan was nervous, but Dean’s smile calmed him a bit and he moved to the blankets and started taking off his clothes, his back facing the other. He could hear Dean’s camera clicking away and he shivered as he pulled his last sock away and threw it to the side.

“Um…where do you want me?” Aidan questioned, looking over his shoulder anxiously. Dean was kneeling on the ground, but he stood and moved closer when he heard Aidan speak. Their eyes connected and Aidan was stunned by the intensity there. Dean was always passionate when immersed in his art form, but he felt different today, almost possessed.

“Lie down, on your back,” Dean directed and Aidan took a deep breath and turned, his eyes briefly glancing at the door to the studio. Dean must have noticed because he responded in kind.

“It’s locked, don’t worry,” Dean was smiling as he put a different lens on his camera. Aidan lay down but held his arms across his body in a sad attempt to cover anything really. His legs were bent and together, and he suddenly felt very cold.

“What should I do?” Aidan asked and Dean moved to stand right over him, his eyes grazing the length of Aidan’s body.

“Just be you,” was all he said before lifting his camera to start. It should have been an easy request, but Aidan felt very unlike himself in that moment. He couldn’t for the life of him figure out exactly what he might normally do if he weren’t say naked and laying in front of Dean O’Gorman. Dean didn’t seem to mind though as he circled Aidan and took photos from every angle. He knelt at Aidan’s feet and touched one of his knees, pulling it away from the other. Aidan’s breath hitched as he looked down his body. Dean knelt between his legs now, taking a shot of the entire length of his form. Aidan shivered as one of Dean’s hands ghosted under his thigh and suddenly he was standing and moving to kneel next to his hair. Aidan tilted his head back to watch him and realised with great surprise that Dean was very aroused. His hardness was pressing taut against his jeans, and Aidan could feel himself growing hard at the sight despite the cool air of the studio. A soft sound came from the back of Dean’s throat as he stood again.

“Touch yourself,” Dean instructed and Aidan closed his eyes for a moment to think about how unreal all of this was. Soon he was gliding his hands across his body and trying not to make ridiculous noises. He gripped his erection in hand, stroking slowly. When he looked up Dean was watching him, actually looking at him, and his camera was limp in his hands.

“Geez, Aidan. You have no idea, absolutely no idea how incredible you are,” Dean gasped out, then he let his camera hang around his neck for a moment.

“Give me a second, don’t move,” Dean said, and he disappeared from sight. Aidan heard his footsteps echoing on the cement floor across the room. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down a bit and when he opened them Dean was back and kneeling between his legs again, holding them apart. Aidan twitched when he felt cold wet fingers at his entrance. 

“Is this okay?” Dean asked, and he was bracing his camera with one hand while the other played at Aidan’s sensitive skin, circling gently around his hole. Aidan nodded frantically and nearly whimpered when a finger breached him. He was biting his lip as Dean started fingering him. He managed to prop himself up on his elbows to watch and couldn’t believe the sight. Dean was taking pictures of him, of his fingers in him. Aidan couldn’t believe how fast this had escalated but he found he didn’t care. Everything felt so incredible, and the fact that Dean was so obsessed with him only aroused him more. At the feeling of a second finger breaching him he fell back to the blankets, gripping them tightly between his fingers.

“If you could see what I see…here, look,” Dean began then he pulled his camera from around his neck and held it above Aidan. He moaned at the sight. It was incredibly dirty, looking at a picture of Dean’s fingers in him. When Dean started panning through the others he’d taken Aidan trembled beneath him. 

“Dean, I can’t…I can’t last much longer,” Aidan panted, and the camera was pulled away. He exhaled when the fingers were pulled from his body, leaving behind a strange emptiness. He heard Dean fumbling with his zipper then felt him press against him. Aidan hazarded a glance down his body. Dean’s hands were against his thighs, and he seemed to be struggling between the decision of taking pictures and touching Aidan with both hands. He made his choice, grasping tightly at Aidan and pushing into him hard, the camera flopping around his neck. Aidan groaned loudly and did his best to relax against the pressure.

“Ah, oh god, I can’t even…,” Dean slurred out, and he pressed in with a quick jerk. He leant forwards, pushing Aidan’s legs back and hooking his arms in his knees, before he began thrusting with vigor. Aidan could feel Dean’s camera resting against his chest and he gasped loudly when their mouths connected in a sloppy kiss. Then Dean was spreading him, his hands gripping at his calves and pushing his legs to the sides. Dean sat back and gazed down at where their bodies were joined.

“I wish I had a third hand,” he uttered through his thrusts. 

“I wish you had four,” Aidan responded, and he started stroking himself again, twitching with his approaching climax.

“Oh man, I have to get this,” Dean groaned, dropping Aidan’s legs and picking his camera up again. He snapped photos of Aidan’s face and body as they writhed against each other. Soon Aidan peaked, and his body went taught around Dean as he spent himself. Dean managed to get it all before he was shaking violently in Aidan’s body and finishing within him. They huffed against each other, though Dean didn’t waste much time, pulling out gently and taking shots of the aftermath. Aidan watched him through half closed eyes, impressed by the other’s endurance. Dean placed his camera nearly on the ground, and snapped shot after shot from between Aidan’s legs. He felt Dean play with him a bit, his fingers sliding inside again twisting around gently. Finally Dean stood, moving around to Aidan’s head. He knelt there for a few moments, capturing close-ups of Aidan’s exhausted but lusty face. Dean lowered his camera a little, and settled for staring at Aidan with a happy and sated grin.

“Love you,” Dean spoke finally, and then he ran a hand through Aidan’s hair and bent to kiss his brow. 

“I know, you great pervert,” Aidan said through chuckles, and they snuggled against each other and spent the rest of the night looking through the photos on Dean’s camera and kissing slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is in reference to one of the nine Greek Muses, Erato, who represents love and erotic poetry. She is often depicted wearing a wreath of myrtle and roses.


End file.
